


Do It for Science

by supercreeps



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercreeps/pseuds/supercreeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The courier convinces Arcade to test FISTO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It for Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've ever posted anywhere ;;

Lights flickered on the protectron, mechanical parts creaked and fans whirred as the robot began it's boot up process.

PLEASE ASSUME THE POSITION a loud electronic voice reverberated through the empty building.

Six beamed, "See, told you it'd work!" She stood and wiped the grease from her screwdriver. If there was one thing the courier prided herself on, it was her ability to understand how machines worked. She had been almost giddy upon entering Cerulean Robotics, dragging Boone, Cass and Arcade in tow.

PLEASE ASSUME THE POSITION the robot blared directly into the courier's ear.

"Well, one of us has to test it..." The courier pinched the bridge her nose in irritation. "and it's definitely not gonna be me" She turned, facing her companions. Her eyes played over their faces, until she finally landed on the tall blonde doctor, her lips quirked into a smirk.

Arcade had seen that look before, and it absolutely meant trouble for Gannon. "Don't look at me! This wasn't part of our arrangement," he waved his hands and backed away.

Six had originally approached him under the guise of needing his help with salvaging a robot and selling it, she had failed to mention the fact that it was actually a fuckbot and The Garrets were looking to pimp it out to all of Freeside. He should have known better as the courier seemed to be rather efficient with repairs anyway and he only knew some basic coding.

"C'mon, I'll give you half of the caps The Garrets owe me," She put her hands on her hips. Arcade stuck his nose in the air "Absolutely not! What do you expect me to do, pull down my pants and let it have a go in front of everyone," He sneered.The metallic clank of the robot moving closer echoed off the walls.

"It's okay doc, just pretend we're not here like when you and sadsack fuck," Cass could barely keep a straight face as she motioned to Boone. Although they hadn't outright stated it, the pair hadn't exactly been very discreet with their budding relationship. The Lucky 38 suite had thin walls and Gannon had a proclivity towards loud sex. Boone on the other hand said nothing and shifted uncomfortably, turning red at the thought of Arcade and the machine entangled in some sort of torrid position; The doctor moaning with delight.

"Just think of it this way, it's for research, you're a researcher right?" Six leered at him "Do it for science, Doc"

I AM PROGRAMMED FOR YOUR PLEASURE PLEASE ASSUME THE POSITION the robot demanded again and reached a metal clamp towards the doctor, catching his lab coat. He hadn't noticed how disturbingly close the machine had gotten to him.

"Jesus Christ, cut it out!" Arcade swatted at the protectron, his lab coat fluttering, "Can't you turn this thing off?"

Cass was holding her face, laughing so hard she thought she might cry, but she was shitfaced already anyway. She braced herself for support on Boone who let out a low chuckle at Arcade's expense. The doctor shot him a look that said  _you're not getting laid for the next week if you don't shut the fuck up, Craig_.

"Half of the caps and 2 bottles of whiskey, take it or leave it, Gannon." The courier said, waving a bottle of amber liquid in the doctor's face.

"Fine! I'll try the fuckbot! If that's what makes all of you happy, I'll try the fuckbot!" Arcade shouted in defeat and exasperation, snatching the bottle from Six. "But you can't watch", the doctor added calmly before he motioned for them to leave and took a sizable drink of whiskey.

After some time, a shaky sweat covered Arcade emerged from the robotics factory, lab coat slung over his arm and smoking a cigarette. His friends waited outside, sharing a bottle.

"Well?" The courier questioned, holding back a knowing grin.

Arcade exhaled a thick cloud of smoke "I'll get back to you when I can feel my legs again."


End file.
